The Ultimate Misunderstanding
by JBGilroy
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. has been infiltrated by- Technus the master of all things electrical and beeping- so who will Director Fury send Spider-Man and his team to get in order to deal with the problem. No, not ghostbusters. Danny Phantom. But will they be able to see past the ghost's bad reputation? (T rating to be on the safe side)
1. Chapter 1

**Another fanfic. I want to thank everyone who took the time and effort to contribute to the poll.**

 **This is an Ultimate Spiderman and Danny Phantom crossover. It's based before Phantom Planet but after the third season, so some point in between. And it's based shortly after the team moved out of Aunt May's house during the second season. So no Triskelion.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think.**

 **I don't own either Danny Phantom or Ultimate Spiderman.**

 **Right, and with all that out of the way, on with the story. Hope you enjoy…**

Peter Parker is a normal teenager. Friends, school, homework, a job with SHIELD. Wait, not that last one. That's part of Spiderman's life. Peter Parker's other life. Because Peter Parker isn't just Peter, he's also Spiderman. It all started with a radioactive spider bite when he was on a school trip to Oscorp with his class. After that, he got super powers and after a terrible night when his beloved Uncle Ben was shot by a burglar and died, Peter decided to use his powers to track down the thief and murderer. He succeed and decided to become a hero and didn't take his revenge. He became Spiderman.

Peter was running into school, late due to a purse snatcher. Story of his life. Anyway he was rushing through the hallways hoping that his teacher was in a forgiving mood. Harry or MJ would have covered for him despite not knowing his secret. They were great friends like that. Peter was just about to knock on the door, ready to spout the first excuse that came to mind when his watch beeped softly.

Peter bit his lip and took a couple of steps away from the door and tapped a button to answer the call. It was Fury.

"Spiderman. I need to talk to you and your team," Fury informed him and ended the call. Peter rolled his eyes and quickly pulled out his phone and sent a text to Harry telling him that he was going to miss the first class because Aunt May wasn't feeling too well. It was a lame excuse but believable.

After that Peter ran back the way he came and into the detention room, joining his team mates, Luke Cage aka Powerman, Danny Rand aka Iron Fist, Ava Ayala aka White Tiger and Sam Alexander aka Nova. They ran to their seats and Peter pressed the invisible button under his seat to send the team to the SHIELD tricarrier and to the briefing room with Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. On the journey, all the heroes had a costume change.

Within a few minutes, the whole team were sitting around a table waiting for Nick Fury.

"Is Aunt May missing my cooking yet Webs?" Nova asked conversationally. Spiderman scoffed.

"You've only been gone for a few weeks, bucket head. Aunt May is glad to get some peace and quiet," Spiderman retorted with a snigger. Nova scowled and was about to reply when Nick Fury marched into the room and called for silence.

"So, Nick. What's the problem?" Spiderman asked cockily. Nick Fury raised an eyebrow at Spiderman.

"The problem is that it took five attempts to call you kids here. Our tech has been hacked," Nick admitted. The teens stared at him in shock.

"Wait, wait, wait. SHIELD! SHIELD has been hacked. By who?" White Tiger demanded.

"Yeah, that's like impossible. Believe me I tried… once… by accident," Spiderman spluttered, realising only after admitting what he'd done that he shouldn't have said what he did. Nick sighed in annoyance.

"We knew that already Spiderman. No, this is more dangerous than just a hacker. An entity has entered our system. A little like how Electro took over Jameson's satellite," Nick elaborated.

"So, why are you calling us?" Powerman ventured. Nick gave them a curt nod.

"Because we need you to go to Amity Park to get someone to help us out. I'm sending Coulson and a few other agents with you as well. And that's not a suggestion Spiderman, it's an order," Nick explained, noticing that Spiderman was about to object despite him wearing a mask.

"How do you do that?" Spiderman muttered to himself in annoyance.

"So who are we getting?" Nova asked in a bored tone. Nick clicked a button and a holographic screen appeared in front of them showing a teen wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a logo on his chest with white hair and glowing green eyes.

"Meet Danny Phantom. A ghost who haunts Amity Park. He's been seen regularly fighting the ghost that's messing with our systems. You kids are going to go to Amity Park and persuade him to come back here and help us. Forcefully if necessary," Nick informed them.

"Wait, ghosts?... ha, and I thought you didn't have a sense of humour Nicky boy," Spiderman giggled nervously. Nick stared at Spiderman.

"You're not joking are you," Spiderman slowly realised. Nick sighed, exasperatedly, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So who is this ghost this Phantom guy is going to help us with?" White Tiger replied calmly, glaring at Spiderman from under her mask. They'd been a team so long, they could often tell what their facial expressions were even if they were wearing their masks.

Nick shrugged.

"Not in our databases. Although he shouts Technus a lot. Might be his name, if he refers to himself in the third person a lot," Nick admitted.

"Why are you sending us to get Phantom? And why not get the Howling Commandos involved?" Spiderman questioned. Nick gave him a nod.

"Glad to see that you're taking this seriously Spiderman. But we have already called them in. Ghosts aren't their specialty. Monsters, yeah. Vampires, certainly. But for some reason ghosts are just a little out of their field. Besides, we've been meaning to call in Phantom for a long time now. This is a good opportunity," Nick answered. Spiderman shrugged.

"Alright then, how are we getting to Amity Park?" Spiderman decided.

 **And we have our plot. Not much to say really…**

 **This story is mainly from Spider-Man and SHIELD's point of view.**

 **Let me know what you think so far. I hope I've got the characters right.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Spiderman stretched his back as the large group exited the plane. It had been a cramped flight what with Nick Fury's insistence that Spiderman and his team bringing back up agents. Spiderman really didn't see the need for so many agents. It was _one_ guy. Okay, yeah, he was a ghost but he was still only one person.

"So, how are we finding this guy?" Spiderman asked loudly as the plane entered its cloaking programme in the middle of the park. Coulson shrugged.

"We don't really have a plan, other than walking around and looking for him. We have very little intel on Phantom," he admitted. Spiderman groaned as they split into small teams. Best get this over with.

It didn't take long before they heard screams. Spiderman, White Tiger and Coulson ran to the scene and spotted Danny Phantom firing green energy at a squat blue man floating in the air.

"You cannot defeat the Box Ghost!" the floating man declared cockily.

"Oh, really? Since when?" Danny Phantom asked with a smirk. He then lunged at the Box Ghost and punched the ghost down to the ground before producing a metal thermos with green detailing. Phantom then pointed it at the Box Ghost.

"Say hi to the others for me," Danny remarked as a blue stream of light engulfed the ghost.

"Oh, poop," the ghost muttered before he screamed as he was pulled inside.

Danny Phantom slammed the lid on the thermos and he clipped it to his belt. He absentmindedly rolled his shoulders.

"Can't I have one day off?" he grumbled to himself and sighed deeply. Spiderman glanced at Coulson and rolled his eyes under the mask. They needed to talk the ghost into coming back to the tricarrier, that meant they should actually talk to the guy rather than gape at him.

"So, are we gonna talk to him then?" Spiderman announced as he stepped forward towards the ghost. Coulson quickly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wait a moment Spiderman. We should call for backup first," Coulson replied seriously.

Spiderman huffed in annoyance as Coulson started to talk into a communicator.

"Stop right there!" a male voice commanded. Spiderman, White Tiger and Coulson froze in surprise. Danny Phantom frowned in annoyance and turned to the source of the shout.

"Can't you leave me alone?" the ghost grumbled.

"Leave a ghost alone? That would violate code 345 sub section alpha 4," one of the two men in white suits informed the ghost. Then both men pulled out guns and pointed them at the ghost.

Before anyone could react, one of the men in white suits fired at the ghost and he dodged the shot.

"Coulson, we need to get in there!" Spiderman exclaimed in alarm. Coulson nodded and then turned to see their back up coming towards them. Spiderman leapt into action as Danny was shot in the shoulder and fell into a nearby tree trunk. Spiderman and his team jumped in between the ghost and the two men in suits. Danny blinked in surprise as he recovered from the hit. Then the remaining agents filed in to further protect the ghost.

"Stand down! You are getting in the way of our business," one of the men growled angrily. Danny floated a little away from the tree but remained where he was and didn't speak.

"Actually _you_ are interfering with our business," Coulson replied firmly.

"That is a level 7 ectoplasmic entity. We have an obligation to take it into custody and eradicate it on behalf of the American government," the other man informed Coulson coldly. Coulson raised an eyebrow and pulled out his SHIELD badge and held it up to the two men.

"By orders of the director of SHIELD, Nick Fury. The Guys in White are ordered to stand down," Coulson told them sternly. The two men stared at the badge and then glanced at Danny and then back to Coulson before grumbling to themselves as they walked away. One of the men glanced back at Danny and shot him a dirty look.

"We'll get you next time Phantom. Count on it," he warned the ghost before disappearing off into the distance.

"Hey, thanks for that. I could have handled them but the help is appreciated," Danny called to Coulson as he turned to leave.

"Wait. We need to bring you in to SHIELD," Coulson informed Danny. Danny turned back to the agent and frowned in thought.

"I guess I can trust you guys not to cage me or whatever since you're asking me in a roundabout way instead of shooting at me… Lead the way," Danny decided and landed on the ground, finally noticing the heroes in front of him. He gaped at them briefly before shaking his head and smiling at them.

"Oh, hi. Wow, didn't expect to meet superheroes today," Danny admitted sheepishly.

 **A typical day in Amity Park.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Back on the tricarrier, Spiderman, White Tiger, Nova, Powerman, Iron Fist and Coulson escorted Danny Phantom to the control room which was currently almost empty due to the danger posed by the ghost in the system. It had been temporarily trapped to the computer console there. Danny seemed to be a nervous talker but Spiderman kept a steady, meaningless conversation running with the ghost. Much to the annoyance of the others, Spiderman and Danny had a similar love for puns and quips.

"Oh, I've got one. Why don't you go bother Little Miss Muffet?" Danny suggested. Spiderman laughed good-naturedly but shook his head.

"Sorry, but that one was weak. You've run out haven't you, Casper?" Spiderman taunted. Danny scowled playfully.

"Phantom!" a voice boomed across the control room, halting the conversation's progress. Danny turned to the voice and his playful scowl vanished into a determined expression.

"Nick Fury," the director greeted and held out his hand to the ghost. Danny nodded and shook the man's hand. Nick tried suppressed the urge to shiver from the cold contact.

"Sorry about that. Being a ghost with an ice core, I have that effect on people," Danny apologised as he withdrew his hand.

Nick raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"So, why did you want me to come here?" Danny prompted. Nick nodded to the teen ghost and gestured to the computer.

"We have a ghost trapped in our computer system, which I don't need to explain is dangerous. We need you to get it out," Nick explained. Danny visibly relaxed and smiled.

"That's it? You only needed to ask me you know. I would've come without the whole escorted by superheroes. Not that it wasn't fun meeting you guys," Danny informed them. Nick looked visibly surprised, an accomplishment in itself.

"We didn't think it would be that simple especially due to your chequered past," Nick remarked. Danny frowned.

"You're talking about that thing with the mayor aren't you? That wasn't what it looked like. The Mayor was overshadowed," Danny retorted with clear annoyance.

"Overshadowed?" Iron Fist repeated confused. Danny glanced at the hero and nodded.

"Possessed. Actually, the ghost that was overshadowing the mayor attacked and dragged me outside. They were trying to make me look like a villain," Danny explained. The group was silent.

Then the computer screen flickered on by itself and a green-skinned, white haired ghost appeared wearing a long white trench coat.

"Ghost Child? What are you doing here?" the ghost bellowed curiously. Danny smirked.

"This the ghost?" Danny asked Nick, pointing a thumb at the computer screen. Nick nodded. Danny walked up to the computer screen and folded his arms.

"Hey, Technus. Why don't you tell me what your plan is then?" Danny prompted. Spiderman was about to comment that it couldn't be that easy when the ghost answered.

"I have taken control of this computer. Once I break through the firewall, I'll gain full control of the SHIELD tricarrier and then I can take over the world," Technus announced proudly. Danny rolled his eyes.

"You could do that. Or I could do this," Danny commented and turned his arm intangible and reached into the computer screen and managed to grab the ghost's coat and pulled it out by force. Danny threw Technus across the room and then took out his thermos and in one fluid movement pulled off the lid and pressed a button. A stream of blue light spilled out and engulfed the ghost.

"No! You will regret this!" Technus threatened as he was sucked into the thermos.

Danny slammed the lid back on and clipped the thermos to his belt and looked at Nick.

"If that's everything, how am I getting back to Amity Park? I mean I could fly but chances are, I'd get lost," Danny asked. Nick blinked before regaining his composure.

"Er… no, I'd like to ask you a few questions before we take you back. Would you mind letting us look at that thermos?" Nick informed the ghost. Danny scowled.

"Sorry, Nick but I'd prefer you didn't take my thermos. For two reasons. One, this thermos is actually pretty full right now. I've been meaning to empty it for a few days now. Second, this is a Fenton Works invention with a patent. I may… er have stolen one, but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna let you take it," Danny decided.

Nick nodded slowly but gave Spiderman a pointed look. Spiderman was to get the thermos when he could. Spiderman sighed in annoyance but gave the director a curt nod. Nick smiled and motioned for Danny to follow him into an interrogation room. Danny sat lazily in the offered seat and waited for Nick to start asking his questions. Spiderman and his team with Coulson listened in on the interview.

 **Anyone see what's going to happen here?**

 **Well…**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **A couple of people have been asking for romance relationships... I'm going to confirm now, there's no romance in this fanfic. I hope you keep reading as you'll see why.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright Phantom. Tell me everything you know about that ghost you just caught," Nick demanded in a no-nonsense tone. Danny scoffed.

"Relax, Technus isn't dangerous. Annoying yes. Powerful, only with technology. But he's not very smart. All you have to do is ask him what his plans are and he'll usually shout them to you and as he's talking you can get the drop on him. Oh, you have to watch what you say around him though, if you tell him not to do something, he tends to ignore you and do it anyway," Danny explained with a shrug. Nick nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright then, tell me more about what happened with the mayor of Amity Park," Nick ordered. Danny raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"I already told you," Danny reminded him.

"Then tell me again. And don't leave anything out," Nick replied haughtily and folded his arms. Danny scowled at the man before sighing in apparent defeat.

"I really didn't want to have to explain this. Alright, there's this ghost. Walker. He's the warden of the Ghost Zone jail. He once arrested me and I escaped-" Danny began.

"Arrested? Explain," Nick prompted quickly. Danny frowned in annoyance.

"Nick, it's not how it sounds. Walker loves making up a lot of ridiculous rules and enforcing them. He caught me with real world items. Stuff from this world. Next thing I know, he's sentencing me to a thousand years jail time. So I kind of organised a prison riot and most of the prisoners escaped, including me. But that's not the point. The point is I escaped and Walker wasn't happy. So he decided to get revenge on me by overshadowing a lot of people in Amity Park, including the mayor. Walker was in the mayor by the way. Then he made the entire town hate me. Fooled everyone into thinking I was evil. I only "attacked" town hall to explain myself. Well that and to get rid of the ghosts overshadowing everyone, which I did. Walker, in the mayor, grabbed me though and dragged me outside and shouted for help. Like I said, I was _his_ captive not the other way around. I could have run away, Nick. Heck, I probably should have considering what I have to put up with from the Fentons and the Guys in White. But I stayed, because they needed me. I'm the only thing stopping ghosts taking over Amity Park. I even defeated the Ghost King once saving the human world and the Ghost Zone," Danny informed the director, still leaning back in his chair with his arms folded, looking like the entire interrogation was an inconvenience for him.

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me about why you stole that thermos," Nick eventually decided. Danny frowned slightly.

"Alright, stole is a harsh word for what happened. I was busy fighting a ghost and got hit pretty hard and ended up near the Fenton family. Jack Fenton happened to throw the thermos at me by accident. It didn't work back then. I got it working and caught the ghost. I just never gave it back. If that's stealing, then I stole it. But trust me when I say, I can do a lot more good with it than Jack can. The man can't hit a moving target to save his life," Danny answered, carefully not saying that the thermos he had wasn't the same one that his father had thrown at him.

"That's your opinion," Nick supplied. Danny smiled and shook his head.

"That's fact. He might get a few lucky shots every now and then but ask anyone in Amity Park and they'll tell you, Jack isn't the best ghost hunter. Maddie Fenton on the other hand. She is," Danny replied.

"You said that you're the only thing stopping ghosts taking over Amity Park. If Maddie Fenton is an accomplished ghost hunter, couldn't she protect the town?" Nick recalled. Danny shrugged.

"Against normal threats like the Box Ghost or Technus, maybe. But there are worse ghosts out there Nick. And sometimes the only thing that can stop a ghost is a ghost. I can chase a ghost anywhere, Maddie can't. Besides, there's being a good hunter and then there's being a good protector. Maddie tends to shoot first and ask questions never. Some ghosts will keep coming back until they find what they're looking for. That needs communication. I remember a ghost dog that kept escaping the Ghost Zone looking for his toy. Would go on wild rampages and attack anything that moved. But once I found his toy for him, he went back to the Ghost Zone by himself," Danny explained.

Nick nodded, beginning to understand that this ghost was what he claimed. A hero.

"Finally, last question. What powers do you have?" Nick asked. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Quite a few to be honest Nick. Most, if not all ghosts, can fly, go intangible and invisible. Ghost strength. I can overshadow, don't worry I don't do it often, shoot a ghost ray, I can make ghost ice, duplicate but I'm still learning that one and I have what I call a ghostly wail. That last one is super powerful and dangerous. With it, I can destroy a city block. But it is a real energy drain. I don't use it unless I have no other choice," Danny listed. Nick nodded again. He then motioned that Danny could leave.

Spiderman and his team glanced at each other. This ghost was really powerful and seemed to have even worse press than Spiderman. At least he was only called a menace rather than evil. They exited the adjoining room and Spiderman, inwardly groaning in regret, bumped gently into the ghost and grabbed the thermos. Spiderman was momentarily shocked by how solid and cold the ghost was but quickly recalled that Danny said it was normal for a ghost with an ice core. Spiderman then attempted to walk discretely down the hall and to Doctor Connors' lab but Danny cried out in surprise and turned to Spiderman.

"You have to give that back to me, now," he ordered in a shocked, almost frightened tone. Spiderman noticed Nick shake his head before Danny jumped forward to snatch the thermos back. Spiderman bit his lip under his mask and decided to follow Nick's orders, for once.

"Not gonna happen. Nova!" Spiderman called and threw the thermos to Nova hovering behind the ghost.

Nova caught the thermos and started to examine it.

"Wow, this thing looks advanced. Look at all these buttons," Nova commented. Danny spun around to face Nova.

"Don't touch any buttons!" he shouted, terrified. But it was too late, Nova had already pressed one.

"Why?" Nova asked nervously. Then the thermos began to shake and the lid sprung off. Danny dropped his head into his hand and groaned loudly.

"And I thought Tucker was bad," he muttered to himself.

"Er... what's happening?" Nova cried out fearfully.

"You pressed the release button. This is exactly why I didn't want you guys looking at it," Danny informed him and straightened into a defensive stance. The others followed his example involuntarily. Then a lot of softly glowing, floating figures filled the hall.

 **Yeah, a disaster waiting to happen, happened.**

 **So, any ghostly requests?**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Within seconds the corridor was filled with ghosts, mostly animal ghosts but there were a number of humanoid ones too, most looking extremely annoyed. But none of the ghosts paid any attention to Spiderman, his team, Agent Coulson and Nick Fury. Instead they glowered at Danny Phantom. A robotic looking ghost with flaming green hair grinned maliciously at the ghost teen.

"About time Whelp. But I see that we're not in the Ghost Zone. Thermos trouble?" the ghost leered. Danny scowled.

"You could say that Skulker," Danny replied, giving Nova a pointed glare.

"In that case, the hunt is on!" the ghost declared, earning more grins from the large crowd of ghosts. Without warning the ghosts lunged at Danny and a one sided fight broke out, Danny getting beaten up. Not knowing what to do, the humans and super powered teens stared in horror. Finally Danny was thrown into a wall and the ghosts dispersed, cackling loudly. Danny grumbled inaudibly under his breath as he got back to his feet.

"You alright?" Spiderman ventured. The ghost looked dishevelled, bruised and there were a few scratches on his face and through his suit.

"I'm swell. Give me the thermos," Danny snapped. Nova glanced nervously at Nick Fury.

"Phantom, we still want to look at it," Nick reminded the ghost. Danny scowled angrily.

"Look, I'll get you another one, but I need to get a move on if I want to stop those ghosts from trashing this place and getting out. Last I looked this place doesn't have a ghost shield, which means they can get out and attack anyone nearby, which they will do. Now give me the thermos, I can't catch them without it," Danny explained heatedly. Nick scowled.

"You'd steal a second thermos?" Nick pointed out.

"Yes, if it means I can get that one back now. Nick, I told you some ghosts are more dangerous than Technus, that includes some of the ghosts that guy just released. Give it back and I can start catching all those ghosts," Danny replied sharply. Nick nodded in understanding and waved to Nova begrudgingly. Nova floated down and handed the thermos to Danny. He grabbed the thermos and flew down the corridor after the ghosts.

"Spiderman, I want you and your team to keep an eye on him and help in any way you can," Nick informed the remaining teens. They nodded happily. This was their fault after all for not listening to the ghost. They sprinted after the angry ghost.

By the time they caught up with Danny, he'd already tracked down and was in the middle of fighting a ghost wolf. Danny kicked the ghost into a wall and grabbed his thermos and pointed it at the ghost and it screeched as it was sucked into the device. Danny huffed angrily and clipped the thermos to his belt.

"Should have just overshadowed the guy," the ghost grumbled as he scanned the hall ahead of him. Nova gulped, knowing that the ghost was talking about him. Spiderman glanced at Nova and cautiously cleared his throat.

Danny turned to them and scowled in annoyance.

"Let me guess, you're here to make sure I don't join the other ghosts," Danny accused.

"What? No! We're here to help. We're sorry we didn't listen to you," Spiderman corrected quickly. Danny raised an eyebrow but sighed in resignation.

"Fine, probably could use your help anyway. I've lost the other ghosts. It's going to take me a long time to track them all down, especially since I don't know this place. Why don't you start by giving me the grand tour," Danny decided, tone more annoyed now than angry.

"Sure, we can start this way," Spiderman decided and pointed down a corridor. The group of teens walked in relative silence. After a few minutes, Danny froze and gasped. A small puff of blue mist came from his mouth and he immediately fell into a defensive stance. A few steps later, Spiderman and his team noticed that Danny was no longer following them. Confused, they watched him.

Without any further warning a ghost eel swam through a wall and then spotted Danny. They had a moment of glaring at each other before the eel charged at Danny and Danny dodged the eel. Then the ghost teen's fist glowed green and he fired green energy at the eel. The eel was stunned by the blast and Danny quickly pulled out his thermos and with a flash of light and a cry of anguish, the ghost eel was caught. Danny then clipped the thermos back to his hip and motioned to the masked heroes to continue the tour wordlessly.

"You act like that was nothing," Powerman pointed out, a little in awe of the ghost. Danny shrugged.

"That's because it was. Pretty sure that that ghost only had the basic ghost powers, you know, flight, invisibility and intangibility," Danny replied, closing the gap between him and the superhero team.

"So, why're you so angry if those ghosts are that easy to catch?" Nova asked without thinking. Danny scowled in annoyance, his eyes flashing brightly momentarily.

"Because not all the ghosts are that easy! It took me almost a week to catch all these ghosts the first time around. At home, it would usually take me hours to track down all these ghosts and even then, I might miss a couple until they decide to pick a fight with me," Danny retorted angrily. Nova shrank away slightly. Spiderman noticed his team mate's nervousness and possible fear and stepped up to the ghost.

"We said we're sorry. And we are. But why do all those ghosts attack you anyway? Shouldn't you… I don't know, get along?" Spiderman ventured. Danny laughed bitterly.

"Right, and you get along with everyone you meet? Spiderman, ghosts are a lot more complex than most people think. Heck, the Fentons think ghosts can't feel or think or anything like that. Besides, I'm not exactly popular amongst my kind. Most ghosts hate me and attack me every chance they get," Danny explained, much less angry now.

Spiderman considered what Danny said. It made sense, Spiderman didn't get along with everyone. In fact, most people either hated Spiderman or was a villain or distrustful cop shooting him. There were very few people, especially before he joined SHIELD, that liked Spiderman. Suddenly Danny gasped and a puff of blue mist escaped his mouth.

"Excuse me a sec," he muttered and put some distance between him and the heroes as a massive white and green cobra slithered through the ceiling and wrapped itself around Danny. The heroes cried out in surprise and ran forward a couple of steps in an attempt to help the ghost teen. But Danny simply turned intangible and phased through the floor and reappeared a few feet away and blasted the snake with his green energy again. While the snake tried to gather itself, Danny pulled out his thermos and sucked the ghost cobra inside. Danny once again clipped the thermos to his belt and turned to the superheroes.

"What were we talking about again?" Danny prompted as though nothing had happened.

 **So, the whole thing is mostly an annoyance to Danny.**

 **But there were a few powerful humanoid ghosts thrown in there too… any guesses who?**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gradually Danny stopped glaring at Nova and Nova grew more comfortable around the ghost. Spiderman and Danny even started cracking jokes again as they walked aimlessly around the tricarrier together. So far, Danny had caught twenty animal ghosts. According to Danny there were only a few left, unfortunately most were harder ghosts to fight. Danny remembered catching Klemper, Box Ghost, Ember, Skulker, Johnny 13, Spectra, Bertrand and of course Technus. He was almost certain that all the animal ghosts had been caught by now.

"You're pretty good at this you know. I'm impressed," Spiderman commented as Danny clipped the thermos back to his belt. Danny shrugged.

"I get a lot of practice. Besides if I want to ever get some time to myself, I need to be good," Danny replied and re-joined the group. It didn't take long before Danny's ghost sense went off yet again.

"Will you be my friend?!" a voice cried, almost in hysterics, down the hall.

"Well, we've found Klemper. You guys might want to keep your distance this time. Unless you want to become an ice cube," Danny warned and rushed off towards the voice. Spiderman glanced around his team before they disregarded Danny's warning and ran after the ghost.

"Klemper! Leave them alone," Danny commanded to a ghost wearing what looked like pyjamas and had blonde hair. The ghost in question was looming over a couple of SHIELD agents, who were cowering slightly into their corner, completely trapped. Klemper however beamed and turned to Danny.

"Will _you_ be my friend?" Klemper asked hopefully. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I've told you before, I'm only your friend if you stay in the Ghost Zone," Danny reminded the ghost. Klemper began to sniffle.

"But, you never visit!" he complained. Danny groaned to himself.

"Alright Klemper, get into the thermos and I promise I'll visit you in the Ghost Zone," Danny decided gently, really hoping that Klemper didn't have a temper tantrum. Klemper shook his head and began to cry.

"You said that last time!" Klemper recalled. Danny scowled.

"Klemper, I didn't put you back in the Ghost Zone. How can I keep that promise if you never went back to the Ghost Zone?" Danny attempted to reason with the ghost. But it was no use, Klemper had already let his emotions get the best of him.

Klemper heaved a sigh and started to cry loudly. The room was instantly frozen over and Klemper began to form balls of ice and hurled them at Danny. Danny frowned in annoyance and dodged the ice and quickly reached the two shivering, frightened SHIELD agents. Danny grabbed their shoulders and phased them through the wall to safety. He then returned to the room to see Spiderman and his team trying and failing to neutralise Klemper. Danny shook his head. He spotted Klemper taking a deep breath while facing Spiderman and Iron Fist. Danny charged over to them and formed a ghost shield around the three of them. Klemper unleashed his icy breath and the shield froze over.

"Wow, er… thanks," Spiderman muttered in surprise. Danny nodded to him and allowed the shield to dissipate and the ice to crack apart.

"Klemper has control over ice. He's not much of a threat unless he gets upset. Leave this to me, you guys can get killed by being frozen over, I can't," Danny informed Spiderman. The masked hero nodded dumbly and called for his team to fall back.

"Klemper, calm down!" Danny called to the upset ghost. Klemper wailed sadly and threw a slightly larger chunk of ice at Danny. Danny dodged it before he finally had enough and charged at Klemper and grappled with Klemper. Danny tapped into his ice powers to prevent Klemper freezing him over and a battle of wills emerged. Eventually Danny gained the upper hand and pinned Klemper against a wall, careful to keep enough intensity in his one hand to prevent Klemper getting away, Danny pulled out the thermos. One-handed, he flipped the lid off and pointed it at Klemper. Klemper wailed forlornly as he was sucked inside with a flash of blue light. Panting slightly, Danny backed away from the wall and scooped up the lid and closed the thermos.

"You alright?" Spiderman called apprehensively. Danny took one last deep breath before relaxing into a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, Klemper isn't that hard to fight to be honest. But he's really clingy," Danny assured him.

"If that was an easy ghost to fight, I don't want to face a hard ghost," White Tiger mumbled. Danny laughed softly.

"Come on, we'd best keep going. Hopefully the other ghosts are still on board," Danny prompted. Spiderman nodded and led the way down the corridor. They'd been everywhere except the cafeteria, cell block and the training room. They headed to the training room first.

 **Any guesses where those pesky missing ghosts are?**

 **I'm surprised that so many people guessed most of the ghosts right. Well done!**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **And finally. The latest poll is now open! Make sure to check out my website and cast your vote. There's a link in my bio. The winner of the poll is guaranteed to be the next fanfic I post.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Danny whistled appreciatively.

"Nice room," he complimented loudly with a smirk.

"It is isn't it? We do all our training here. Even had a few sessions with Captain America before," Powerman bragged subtly. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Must be nice to practice somewhere meant for it," he muttered softly. Spiderman caught the comment though.

"You don't?" he asked. Danny shrugged.

"I'm not exactly welcome in the Ghost Zone. In fact, once when I was blowing off some frustration with target practice, I accidently fried the Ghost Writer's Christmas poem and he decided to get revenge on me. So, unless I'm in the Far Frozen, I can't practice in the Ghost Zone… and even there it can get a little tense. Amity Park isn't the easiest place to live in when you're a ghost either, what with the Fentons and the Guys in White. I can dodge them easily enough, but I'd rather not give them a reason to attack me," Danny explained. Spiderman glanced at his team, compared to Danny, they had it easy.

"Why aren't you welcome in the Ghost Zone? You're a ghost right, isn't it like where you're from?" Nova asked. Danny gave them a half-nod.

"Technically yes, but I'm a pretty young ghost. I er… I only died a couple of years ago. That and I kind of made a lot of enemies doing what I do. This thing isn't exactly nice to be in," Danny answered and gestured to the thermos.

"We are sorry to hear that," Iron Fist apologised, breaking the uneasy silence that fell with that knowledge. Danny waved a dismissive hand.

"It's fine. Just my life, or afterlife right? Besides, it's not all bad. I have got some ghost friends and I've got these cool powers too," Danny assured them with a wide grin. The heroes nodded and those who had their mouths showing smiled at that ghost, but it didn't stop them feeling sorry for the ghost teen. He couldn't have been older than they were when he died. It was a sombre thought. They were so used to feeling invincible and strong, seeing someone their age had died… it gave them a chilling feeling of mortality.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off and Danny turned to a wall across the room and out floated a sad looking, squat blue ghost. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Box Ghost! You look blue. Bluer than usual," Danny commented loudly and walked over to the other ghost. The Box Ghost looked up and sighed.

"Beware! Oh, forget it. What kind of place doesn't have any boxes!?" The Box Ghost grumbled half-heartedly. Danny quickly stifled a laugh.

"Kind of makes being the Box Ghost boring then right," Danny remarked. The Box Ghost nodded slowly then his eyes widened and he glanced up at Danny.

"But that doesn't mean you can trap me in that cylindrical prison!" he exclaimed angrily. Danny rolled his eyes.

"It's the Fenton thermos. You'd think after all the times you've gone in it, you'd know what it's called by now. Besides, the quicker I catch all you ghosts, the quicker I can go home and empty it into the Ghost Zone," Danny reasoned with barely contained annoyance. The Box Ghost bit his lip and considered what Danny said.

"So, you're saying that the sooner you catch us, the sooner I get to go home to my boxes," the Box Ghost retorted thoughtfully. Danny's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised you got that. So, why don't you tell me where the others are and get into the thermos, Klemper's in there already to give you some company," Danny suggested. The Box Ghost pulled a face.

"That isn't a convincing offer," the Box Ghost commented. Danny shrugged. The Box Ghost sighed in defeat though.

"Fine, the others said something about a cell block before Skulker told me to leave them alone. Threatened to hang me on his wall if I followed them. Not that I wanted to," the Box Ghost grumbled. Danny nodded.

"Thanks, I promise, the minute I get back home, I'll return you to the Ghost Zone," Danny concluded and pointed the thermos at the Box Ghost. He yelled in surprise at the sudden pulling into the thermos but didn't struggle. Danny screwed the lid on and turned to the superheroes.

"I don't like the idea of those ghosts being in the cell block. We should get there as quickly as possible," Danny suggested seriously.

The heroes nodded in understanding, they didn't like the sound of it either.

"So, tell us, what are these ghosts like? So we aren't going in completely blind," Spiderman asked as they rushed through the tricarrier. Danny nodded slowly.

"Alright, Skulker is the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Wants to hunt me down and hang my pelt on his wall," Danny began.

"That is gross," Nova commented. Danny shrugged.

"I've heard it so much it kind of lost its meaning, but yeah it is. Ember uses music. If she's strong enough she can control entire crowds of people. She can use music as a weapon too and that packs a punch let me tell you. So watch out for her guitar. Technus is the ghost of technology. Like I told you before, he's a loud mouth. He isn't particularly smart but if it's technology, he can use it. Also he can use electricity as a power source, don't get me started on that night I chased him across town when he got control of the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle. He stole electricity from everywhere and I couldn't get near because he had a ghost shield. Johnny 13 is a biker. He's not that dangerous really, it's his shadow you need to watch. It causes bad luck and is really strong. But it's weak against any strong light. Spectra… don't listen to her. She says stuff that makes you really depressed and uses that to make herself stronger. Bertrand is a shapeshifter. Can change into anything but he usually listens to Spectra rather than working alone. But I doubt you'll be able to help much since they can all go intangible," Danny explained. They rounded the corner and entered the prison cell block.

 **So… ghosts and supervillains in the same place…**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Remember to check out my website and have your vote in the poll. There's a link in my bio.**

 **Next, there was a very interesting question in the reviews. Are the ghosts in this fanfic interdimensional beings or spirits of the dead?**

 **I personally see no difference. Ghosts reside in the Ghost Zone. This is another plane of existence parallel to our own. But they are also spirits of the deceased brought back for whatever reason.**

 **This story doesn't specify that reason but I generally don't go by the common theory of an obsession driving a ghost's actions. It leaves Danny in a strange situation. Does he have an obsession or not. If he doesn't then it makes him more human than ghost, a human with ghost powers. But if he does have one, such as protecting the weak or one to that effect, it questions if he truly is a hero. Are his actions his own morality and strength of character if his "heroic" obsession based acts are natural for him or even instinctive?**

 **Yes it can bring a refreshing dimension to his motivations but I prefer to have his actions as his own, as with all ghosts. But ghosts are dead people, and as such may have a few screws loose, which means they may take their hobbies a tad too far, e.g. Skulker or even the Box Ghost.**

 **But that's my opinion. Wow, didn't mean to go for so long. Let me know your thoughts on this opinion.**

 **And thank you so much for the intriguing question.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Spiderman knew that this ghost invasion had just become something much much worse. Technus was fiddling with the control panel to a cell containing Kraven the Hunter. Doctor Octopus, Scorpion, Electro, Sandman and Beetle were already free. Danny growled angrily under his breath.

"I'm guessing this would be where you keep your supervillains," he whispered. Spiderman nodded mutely. He turned to his team.

"We need to contain this. White Tiger, you've got Beetle. Nova, Sandman. Iron Fist, Scorpion. Powerman, Electro and I'll go after Doc Ock. Danny, er… Danny?" Spidermna began to plan, but the ghost teen had disappeared. Spiderman scanned the hallway but frowned to himself when he couldn't see the ghost. Spiderman shrugged to himself.

"Okay, if any of you get the chance, stop Technus. Alright, let's go team," Spiderman announced and together they ran out to face their enemies.

The villains grinned evilly and turned to the heroes and alerted the ghosts around them. The villains and ghosts paired up and faced the teen heroes. Skulker and Doc Ock, Electro and Bertrand, Spectra and Beetle, Sandman and Johnny 13 and Scorpion and Ember. It was chaos. Spiderman tried to web Skulker away so he could focus on Doc Ock but the webbing simply went through the ghost and Spiderman was forced to run away from two heat-seeking missiles.

Iron Fist was constantly being thrown into walls from the sound waves from Ember's guitar. White Tiger was growling threateningly at Spectra who was constantly commenting on how much of a freak she was, doomed to fail. White Tiger was so off her game that Beetle almost hit her with a short range missile and Spiderman was forced to swoop in and save her, while dodging the missiles which seemed to be locked on him. Nova was grappling with Johnny 13's shadow while dodging punches from the Sandman. Electro and Bertrand, who had changed into a ninja, were constantly hitting Powerman with so much severity that Powerman hadn't enough time to attack back. They were losing ground quickly. Spiderman was seriously considering retreating and calling Nick Fury to jettison the section far away to protect New York.

Suddenly flashing red lights erupted through the corridor and Technus was flung away from the control panel. The fighting froze, in many cases mid punch. The only one still moving was Spiderman and that was only because he had to keep dodging the missiles still locked on him.

"Lockdown initiated. Doors locked. Cell operations frozen," a female computerised voice announced calmly.

"You dolt! You activated the security system!" Doctor Octopus hissed angrily at Technus.

"That wasn't me. I was forced out of the system," Technus retorted, still looking very confused.

"Then who was it?" Doc Ock replied heatedly.

"That would be me," Danny called as he floated out of the now fried control panel controlling Kraven's cell. Spiderman faltered for a second, relieved that Danny hadn't abandoned them after all. Then his spider sense blared and Spiderman jumped away just in time to dodge the missiles.

"Whelp! How did you find us?" Skulker growled. Danny smirked playfully at the ghost.

"How do you think? I followed Technus's cursing and stinky over there," Danny lied and jerked a thumb over to Johnny 13's shadow, which Nova had to admit did smell. Johnny 13 rose indignantly in his bike's seat.

"My shadow doesn't smell. You shoved it into the sewers," Johnny spluttered. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"So, it does smell then," he taunted and unexpectedly turned intangible as Doctor Octopus tried to hit him with one of his tentacles. Danny waggled a finger at Doc Ock and tutted condescendingly.

"That was very rude. I'm having a conversation here," Danny reprimanded the villain and blasted him with his ghost ray. Doc Ock crashed into a wall and scowled angrily at Danny.

Spiderman jumped next to Danny.

"Please help me," he pleaded softly before jumping away again. Danny watched the missiles following Spiderman and turned to Skulker.

"Let me guess, heat seeking?" Danny asked conversationally. Skulker grinned broadly.

"Yep, they're new. You like? I thought that they might come in handy against you perhaps," Skulker replied. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Skulker, how would they work on me? I have an ice core," Danny reasoned, watching the missiles from the corner of his eye. Skulker chuckled darkly.

"Not all the time," he reminded the teen. Danny glanced at Skulker and scowled.

"I see, stooping that low. Too bad you're a lousy ghost hunter," Danny taunted.

Skulker scowled and pointed a gun at Danny and fired. Danny jumped up in the air and floated above. Spiderman jumped nearby and Danny lunged at the missile closest to him.

"Let's see, if this is heat seeking, what happens when I do this?" Danny wondered aloud and punched an intangible fist inside and froze the missile solid. The missile then fell to the ground, no longer functioning. Skulker growled angrily and fired another missile which targeted Danny this time. Danny flew away, chasing the second missile chasing Spiderman. The fighting resumed. Danny caught up with the heat seeking missile and froze it solid. Danny then quickly swerved away and was forced to do some very fancy flying to keep ahead of his missile. Spiderman webbed Doc Ock to the wall and turned to Danny.

"Can I help?" he shouted to Danny. Danny twirled and shook his head.

"This is an ecto-missile. Locked onto my ecto-signature. Help your team Spiderman," Danny replied and entered a steep dive.

Spiderman reluctantly turned to his struggling team. At least Doctor Octopus was still trapped by his webbing. Skulker was too busy watching Danny to bother freeing the mechanical freak. Powerman still hadn't managed to shift from defence. Nova was losing his fight too, the shadow gradually over powering him. They needed to change the fight to their favour. Suddenly Skulker cried out in anger and Spiderman turned back to Danny only to find that there were now two ghost teens instead of one. One Danny was still dodging the missile but the second Danny had turned to Skulker, charging his fists with his ghost energy. Danny shot the ghostly hunter in the chest and floated over to Spiderman.

"I told you to help your team, not watch me," Danny reminded the masked hero. Spiderman shook his head.

"Never heard of planning? I was checking on how my team were doing. By the way, how did you lock down this sector?" Spiderman replied, slightly annoyed that this newcomer was ordering him, the team leader, about.

"I didn't. I used the computers to get to Nick and told him what was happening. He locked down this sector and then I came back through the computers and blasted Technus away from the control panel," Danny admitted not even flinching when the ecto-missile exploded and vaporised his duplicate.

"That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?" Technus exclaimed, eavesdropping on the conversation from below. Danny grimaced and glanced down at the technological ghost.

"What's a good idea?" Danny asked tentatively. Technus grinned at him.

"Using my powers to transport my allies away from this fight. In fact, with my powers I could move all my allies inside the system. Just like that Doomed world I nearly took over before you trapped me in that level zero," Technus revealed gleefully. Danny's eyes widened in shock and fear, realising exactly what Technus meant. Technus lunged forward towards the fried control panel and Danny charged after him.

"I need to listen to my own advice more," he grumbled to himself as he chased Technus. Technus reached the control panel before Danny could catch him though. The flashing red lights stopped and Technus's laughter filled the hallway.

"This time you can't defeat me ghost child!" Technus taunted, his voice echoing through the walls, as wires erupted from the walls and wrapped around the villains and ghosts and pulled them into the walls. The enemies disappeared and the superheroes slumped in exhaustion.

"That was weird, they just gave up," Nova remarked hopefully.

Danny landed beside Nova and shook his head.

"No, they didn't. I'm afraid I just gave Technus a very dangerous idea. You need to warn Nick, I'll go after Technus and try to kick them all out for you," Danny informed them. Danny turned to the control panel.

"Wait, what just happened?" Spiderman interjected. Danny turned back to the masked heroes and sighed.

"You know how I was telling you that I used the computer system to get to Nick and warn him about what was happening?" Danny began. Spiderman nodded, having been the only one who heard the conversation.

"Well, I think I reminded Technus of a time when he went inside a video game called Doomed. Technus learned how the game worked and found out that if he won, he got access to the internet. I went in after him and trapped him in a glitch called level zero," Danny explained.

"Wait, you went into a video game?" Nova repeated. Danny nodded.

"Like I said, sometimes having ghost powers are cool. They're the ultimate cheat code in games. But like I was saying I think I reminded Technus of that. Technus has gone back inside the SHIELD system with the other ghosts and your supervillains and will try and take over it. Right now, they have access to everything SHIELD does," Danny continued. The masked heroes turned to each other, thinking one thought. Their enemies had access to their secret identities!

 **Dun dun duuun! (Had to do it)**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Don't forget to check out my website and contribute to the poll. There's a link in my bio.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Spiderman took a steadying breath.

"We're coming with you. If Technus can take all those villains into the system, then you should be able to take us too," Spiderman reasoned. Danny looked ready to protest.

"You'll be outnumbered if you go alone," White Tiger added.

"Not to mention, we know SHIELD better than you," Powerman reminded the ghost. Danny folded his arms and scowled.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" He remarked. The heroes shook their heads. Danny sighed.

"Who's going to tell Nick what happened?" Danny asked.

"We could try to send a message when we get inside," Nova suggested.

"Or we could just use our coms," Iron Fist recommended and pulled his wrist up to himself and tapped on a now visible green watch.

Iron Fist took a step away and began to explain what happened to their boss. Danny then turned to the control panel and then scanned the team. He bit his lip and scowled in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Spiderman asked, noticing the ghost's expression. Danny shrugged.

"I've never tried to bring a human into a computer system before. Especially not so many. Turning so many people intangible is difficult, let alone turning them intangible enough to merge with the system. I'm worried that I won't be able to bring all of you," Danny admitted. Spiderman nodded but didn't know what to say. He didn't think that maybe Danny wouldn't be able to do what Technus could. He'd assumed that he could. But it seemed that Danny wasn't so sure.

Iron Fist turned off his watch and turned to his team.

"Director Fury says they've managed to track Technus and his associates. They've trapped them in a training programme for the time being. He said they'd try to alter the programme as much as possible to give us the advantage but he said first priority is to get those criminals out and then Danny can deal with the ghosts," Iron Fist explained. Danny nodded.

"Alright then, hold hands. I need to be in contact in order to spread my powers," Danny ordered. Spiderman and White Tiger grabbed Danny's hands and Nova grabbed White Tiger's, Powerman grabbed Spiderman's and Iron Fist held Powerman's.

Danny then took a deep breath and closed his eyes in concentration. His eyes snapped open and flashed pure green as he turned to group intangible and pulled them into the control panel. Suddenly they fell onto a grassy field. Danny got to his feet shakily and held his head as the superheroes gathered themselves. Spiderman noticed Danny's wooziness.

"You alright?" Spiderman asked nervously, he didn't want to push Danny too far. Danny shook his head slowly.

"Fine, just light headed. That always happens when I make a lot of people or something really big intangible. Give me a sec and I'll be back to normal," Danny assured the hero and took few deep steadying breaths.

While Danny recovered, Spiderman and his team scanned their surroundings and saw that they were not in a field after all, they were in a forest clearing.

"Wow, Nick sure knows how to build a training programme," Danny commented as he floated up a few feet and turned slowly in a circle, clearly recovered.

"You should see the LMDs," Powerman suggested with a smirk.

"LMDs?" Danny repeated confused.

"Life Model Decoys. They're really realistic. SHIELD got hacked once and a mutant tricked us into following a fake Nick Fury's orders," Spiderman explained with a shrug. Danny nodded.

"Think I'd like to see one of these LMDs," Danny agreed.

"Might help with my grades," he muttered so soft that Spiderman was sure that he wasn't meant to have heard the comment. Spiderman decided to ignore the peculiar comment and cleared his throat.

"Alright team, we're not going to find these criminals or ghosts just standing here. We need to start looking," Spiderman announced and led the way into the dark forest.

The group of teens walked silently through the trees, keeping a sharp eye and ear out for any sign of the villains. Everyone was tense, ready for a fight or to dodge an unexpected attack. Danny frowned at the trees and looked up. Without a word, he floated upwards and scanned the forest canopy. He spotted a mountain. He also noticed that the sky looked unnatural, bright and sunny, no clouds but also no sun was visible. He floated back down to the heroes.

"I'm going to go ahead. Hopefully I can draw them out. Skulker won't pass up a chance to fire a weapon at me at least," Danny told them and before any of them could object, he zoomed off through the trees.

"Is that a good idea?" White Tiger asked. Spiderman shrugged.

"He seems to know what he's doing. And he did read the situation at the cells pretty well," Spiderman observed.

"I don't know Webs. What if it was all an act? I mean, Fury usually doesn't read people so bad. He seemed to think that Danny wasn't an ally as such. More like the Hulk before you made friends. An animal that you could only hope to aim away from you. He knew you weren't a menace," Nova interjected. Spiderman frowned.

"You heard how powerful Danny is, bucket head. He could have beaten you up and taken his thermos. But he didn't. He asked for it back," Spiderman pointed out.

"What do you think Fist?" Powerman inquired. Iron Fist, the most spiritual of the group, frowned in thought.

"I don't feel any… malevolence from that ghost. But I don't understand his reasons for his actions. I do believe he thinks he's doing what's right but it would be wise to be cautious. He seems… more unstable and unpredictable than the other ghosts," Iron Fist explained.

"I think we can trust Danny, guys. He's helping us and he brought us in here," Spiderman decided.

"Spidey… you have read people wrong in the past. I mean you thought you could change Sandman," White Tiger pointed out.

"And let's not forget Andy Android," Powerman interjected.

"Or what about swarm?" Nova added.

"What has that got to do with me judging people wrong?" Spiderman retorted. Nova blinked.

"Oh, I thought we were just recalling times Web head messed up," Nova mumbled.

Spiderman scowled underneath his mask and folded his arms.

"Whatever. I know we can trust Danny. I just get this feeling about him. Like he understands us more than we think. He's been pretty truthful with us. He admitted to stealing that thermos. He told us the powers he had," Spiderman pointed out.

"Then why do those Guys in White guys want to catch him so badly?" Powerman inquired. Spiderman huffed in annoyance.

"I don't know! Why does J.J.J. hate me?" Spiderman growled angrily.

"Maybe because you wreck his bill boards, his screens and that satellite," Nova guessed. Spiderman shook his head.

"Spidey, I know you like to look for the good in people, but there has to be a reason why Danny is so disliked. Maybe we should be cautious with how we deal with Danny. Just until we're sure he can be trusted," White Tiger suggested.

"Which is why we just let him fly off to who knows where," Nova remembered.

"Fine, if you guys are so worried, Nova find and follow Danny. If he argues, tell him we thought he should have some back up, just in case," Spiderman decided. Nova bit his lip nervously but didn't object before flying off to find the ghost teen.

"Meanwhile, we should keep looking for those supervillains and ghosts," Spiderman concluded once Nova had gone.

 **Well, couldn't have all the heroes being too trusting.**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Someone asked if Sandman was good at this point, and no. He isn't. This fanfic is set after the team move out of Aunt May's but before the triskellion was built.**

 **Don't forget to check out my website and cast your vote in the poll. It will be closing after chapter 11. Don't miss out. There's a link in my bio.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Danny flew through the sky quickly and soon reached the mountain.

"Hey!" Nova shouted. Danny frowned and turned to the blue glowing hero.

"Shh! I don't want to alert those ghosts or villains if they're nearby. What are you doing here?" Danny hissed as Nova drew closer. Nova bit his lip and rubbed the back of his helmet.

"Er, we thought you might want some back up," Nova mumbled. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I don't and I can tell that was a lie. You want to make sure I don't join those ghosts," Danny accused. Nova backed up slightly.

"Are you angry?" Nova asked nervously.

"Of course I am. But I can't blame you. Most people don't trust me because I'm a ghost," Danny admitted. Nova hovered in the same place, unsure if Danny would allow him any closer. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to attack you. Relax. I can work with people that don't trust me. I've worked with people that have tried to kill me before," Danny revealed. Nova frowned in confusion.

"Kill? You're already dead, aren't you?" Nova pointed out nervously. Danny blinked before nodding.

"Yeah, I am. But I can still be destroyed. The Fentons are constantly threatening to rip me apart "molecule by molecule". If that doesn't kill a ghost, then I don't know what does," Danny quoted.

Nova's eyes widened in surprise. Danny shrugged. He turned back to the mountain and floated closer.

"If you're going to insist on following me, try to stay quiet and out of sight," Danny called back softly. Nova nodded mutely and trailed behind Danny. Danny and Nova floated lower to the mountain and landed softly on the rocky terrain.

"How much control do you think Nick has over this place? How much can you normally alter your training programmes?" Danny asked quietly. Nova shrugged. He never really paid attention to the whole tech side of the training sessions. He just liked blasting the LMDs apart or laying the smack down on one of the robots.

"I guess they normally have full control. I'm not really interested in tech," Nova replied. Danny bit his lip.

"Wish Tuck was here, he'd be able to tell," Danny muttered to himself.

"Why do you ask?" Nova ventured.

"Because that'll tell me how much control Technus could have. He's the ghost of technology. Anything electrical and beeping, he controls. At least that's how he put it. So, I'm wondering how much he could use against us. He wasn't a great video game player until he got trapped in Doomed but with a little help, he got pretty good. He almost beat the game. I was only in time because I knew the game so well and could use my powers to get through the levels faster," Danny answered. Nova bobbed his head slightly.

"Well our normal training sessions are in places like this and having LMDs thrown at us. But I don't know what is or isn't possible to do," Nova replied.

Danny and Nova walked quietly across the rocky ground and suddenly they heard voices.

"Can't you work faster?" Ember grumbled.

"This isn't as easy as it looks," Technus retorted.

"Well, just keep it maintained and I'll hack into the files we need," Doctor Octopus hissed. Danny and Nova peered past a large boulder. They saw the ghosts and villains crowded around a flickering computer screen that was conjured by Technus and powered by Electro and being used by Doctor Octopus. Ember, Johnny 13, Skulker, Sandman, Beetle, Scorpion, Spectra and Bertrand were either watching, looking bored, or fiddling with their equipment.

"What exactly are you looking for? Can't we, you know, just press some button and shut down this place and go wherever we want?" Johnny 13 moaned.

"No! If we want to regain our freedom, we need to know who Spiderman and his team are. That way we can threaten them and get our revenge. And you obviously are not intelligent enough to understand that SH.I.E.L.D. isn't just going to give up when we press this imaginary button to shut them down," Doctor Octopus sneered. Johnny 13 scowled.

"You think you're smarter than me? Why don't you prove that in a fight?!" Johnny 13 snarled.

"Calm yourself Johnny. As soon as we help them, they'll help us remember. We're ghosts. Those "heroes" don't stand chance. But we can't attack ghost hunters and they can," Spectra reminded the biker.

Danny narrowed his eyes at the ghosts. Nova didn't understand why the ghosts would want to attack ghost hunters.

"I would rather just go after dipstick by ourselves," Ember mumbled.

"We tried that. Tons. Skulker's right, the only way to get that punk is to attack those humans," Johnny 13 decided. Skulker nodded but seemed distracted.

"Sandman, would you mind spreading yourself," Skulker requested. Sandman frowned but didn't object. Nova glanced at Danny.

"I think we should go," Danny muttered and slowly floated off the ground and started to back away.

"Why?" Nova whispered.

"Skulker is a hunter. He might know we're here," Danny answered. Nova understood instantly and floated into air and rushed to follow Danny but they were too late. Sand erupted from the ground and melted around their ankles.

They cried out in alarm and blasted the sand tendrils away. They floated higher into the sky and began to fly away.

"The hunt is on, whelp!" Skulker exclaimed gleefully and charged after them with the other ghosts, bar Technus who was still conjuring the computer out of the digital world. Johnny 13's shadow and Bertrand chased Nova and Skulker, Ember and Spectra followed Danny. The living villains remained with Doctor Octopus in case the heroes attempted to stop them.

Nova dove away from the shadow and noticed the biker driving below in mid-air over the tree canopy. Bertrand shapeshifted into a massive wasp the size of a tank and charged at him, stinger first. Nova yelped in alarm and twisted away. The shadow lunged forward and grabbed the hero's arms. Nova suddenly recalled Danny's explanation of his ghostly enemies. The shadow was weak against light. Well, Nova could provide plenty of light, super nova level. He intensified his glow until the shadow shrieked in pain and faded away, merging back with his owner. Nova laughed.

"That all you can take! You're no match for me!" Nova gloated, not watching where Bertrand was until a massive wasp attacked him again.

While Nova was chased by Bertrand the giant wasp, Danny dodged missiles from Skulker and musical blasts of energy from Ember. Spectra had disappeared. He occasionally fired a ghost ray behind him but rarely hit anything and when he did manage it, the other assailant covered them while they recovered. It was infuriating and Danny was beginning to tire. He zoomed over the canopy, hoping that Spiderman and his remaining team members hadn't moved too far away from where he left them. He dropped down into the clearing they'd arrived in and sped off in the direction they'd headed in. He duplicated himself and sent it ahead of himself in case Ember and Skulker caught him. He had to alert them to what was happening and the danger that Nova had been captured.

Danny and his duplicate flew as fast as possible through the forest swerving around trees and going intangibly through others. Suddenly he was tackled from the side and pinned against a tree. He gasped in surprise and blinked away the black spots as his head banged into the hard bark behind him. He looked up and scowled angrily at Spectra in her shadow form.

"Hello freak. Figured out yet what you are?" Spectre greeted him with an evil and greedy grin. Danny narrowed his eyes at her and struggled, hoping to throw her off him. But it was no use. She had him pinned in such a way that he couldn't get enough room to force her away from him. He focused on his duplicate, ignoring how Ember and Skulker joined them and congratulated Spectra in catching him.

 **And things go from bad to worse.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Only one more day left on the poll. Make sure to check out my website and cast your vote. There's a link in my bio.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Spiderman jumped up to the top of the tree and scanned the horizon. The only visible landmark was the mountain which they had decided to make their way to. They'd taken turns to climb trees to make sure they were heading the right way and this time it was Spiderman's. He instantly found the looming rocky mountain and nodded to himself. They were definitely getting closer and making good progress. Suddenly he heard a small explosion from above and he looked up. He gasped. High up in the sky, Nova was being attacked by a massive green wasp and a biker was driving through the air after him, firing blasts of energy from his bike headlight.

Spiderman gracefully dropped to the forest floor and turned to his teammates.

"Nova's in trouble. He's being attacked by two ghosts above us. It's pretty high up. Powerman, how far can you pitch?" Spiderman explained. Powerman squared his shoulders.

"Fast ball special coming up. Who's going up?" Powerman agreed seriously. Spiderman considered what he'd seen and decided that he'd send up Iron Fist, it would give them a read on how the ghosts battled and Iron Fist was the most experienced in getting thrown into fights.

"Iron Fist, you up for it?" Spiderman decided. Iron Fist smirked and bowed.

"It would be my honour and pleasure," Iron Fist accepted.

But before Powerman and Iron Fist could get into position to pull off the combo move, Danny Phantom zoomed overhead and came to an abrupt stop.

"There you guys are! I've been looking for you. Nova's getting chased by Johnny and Bertrand," Danny began, panting slightly from the tiring flight.

"We know, we're in the middle of sending help," Spiderman retorted, slightly annoyed about the interruption.

"That's not all. Your villains, they're working with my enemies to hack into the S.H.I.E.L.D. system to find out your secret identities and then they're all going to go after you guys," Danny resumed. The superhero teens glanced at each other.

"Where are they? Why didn't you stop them?" Spiderman inquired.

"And why aren't you helping Nova!?" White Tiger hissed.

"They're on the mountain. We got spotted before we could do anything. And I'm being chased by Skulker, Ember and Spectra. This is a duplicate. And one I'm not going to be able to keep going. Spectra's starting to wear me down," Danny explained quickly. Spiderman frowned.

"What do you mean?" Spiderman prompted. Danny shook his head.

"Skulker's a hunter. He might have sensed us both but I think it's more likely that he sensed me. You have to either stop Technus or that electric guy. They're powering the computer for that tentacle guy to hack into the files. Ember, get her guitar away from her. She gets too angry to fight properly and becomes a liability. Spectra will probably focus on me. Bertrand is a shapeshifter. If you can get him into his ninja form, he becomes a show off. Johnny, his shadow is weak against light and Johnny isn't that hard to fight. Think thug. Be careful of intangibility and try to keep them all in sight. They're fond of sneak attacks. I'm sorry I can't help more," Danny informed them and the duplicate failed, fading away.

Spiderman blinked in shock. White Tiger frowned. She leapt up into the tree canopy and scanned the sky for any sign of Nova and Danny and their ghostly assailants. She saw Nova still dodging Bertrand the wasp and Johnny 13 on his bike. Then she scowled as three more ghosts appeared holding a net containing Danny Phantom. A female shadow flew beside the net, grinning gleefully as they flew, the hunter carried the net. But a female musician branched away from Skulker and Spectra, who were heading back to the mountain, to attack Nova. Not expecting the sudden blast of musical energy, Nova was hit and stunned for long enough for the ghosts to catch him. Ember clicked her guitar to another setting and blasted Nova again. Then they led him back to the mountain too.

White Tiger looked around, sensing Spiderman, Iron Fist and Powerman beside her.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"We have to help them," Spiderman decided.

"But how? To fail to plan is to plan to fail," Iron Fist interjected. Spiderman stared at Iron Fist.

"I swear you collect fortune cookies," Spiderman muttered. Iron Fist frowned, now wasn't the time for that joke.

"Alright, well. At least Danny was able to give us a few pointers on how to fight his enemies. We have to keep them in mind. And we have to go to the mountain and stop Doc Ock from finding out who we are. If we can get Danny free from whatever cage the ghosts put him in, we might be able to get his help. And we have to save Nova, even if the bucket head is annoying, ghosts can fly, he'll be a lot of help in the air. We will have to deal with those villains too," Spiderman replied thoughtfully.

"Okay, well that's a checklist Spidey. What are we going to do?" Powerman pointed out. Spiderman shook his head.

"We need to get there and figure out what's going on and go from there. So we should hurry," Spiderman answered. The team nodded and together they started to run and jump through the canopy, thankful for all those boring training sessions with Coulson to build up their stamina. It didn't take long for them to reach the mountain base.

"I thought Nick would be helping us," Spiderman recalled grumpily as they set about starting to hike up the mountain side.

"Perhaps Director Fury is busy helping us in other ways such as blocking Doc Ock from our files or trying to stop Technus and Electro from giving Doc Ock access," Iron Fist suggested.

"Yeah Spidey, we don't know exactly how much Director Fury can help us with Technus in the system. For all we know, Technus might have already broken through if it wasn't for Director Fury," White Tiger added.

Spiderman frowned and started to grumble to himself about missing his Spidey Cycle. An hour later or so, they reached the top and crept towards the voices. They carefully peered over the rocky ridge around the group of enemies. Nova was locked in a cage.

"Let me out! Let me out or you'll be sorry!" Nova shouted fearfully and Spiderman saw why. There was a small green rabbit next to the cage making faces and clearly enjoying itself.

"Such pathetic prey. Not worth the use of my equipment," Skulker complained.

"I know you'd rather stronger prey, but this is necessary. If we don't hold him here, he'll turn against us and warn his little friends. Besides, we did get dipstick," Ember comforted him with a kind smile. Skulker smirked at her.

"True, but I would have preferred to catch him at full strength rather than drained by Spectra," Skulker replied.

Spiderman frowned at the ghosts gathered nearby and scanned the rest of the area. The supervillains were waiting impatiently together while Doctor Octopus typed into a flickering computer floating in mid-air. Electro and Technus were pointing their hands at it and looked to be getting tired and were fully focused on concentrating on maintaining the computer. They were the furthest away from the heroes' hiding place. Then Spiderman saw Danny tied up by glowing green bindings looking thoroughly depressed and a woman in a red suit sat beside him with a seemingly comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Come on Danny, speak to me and we'll work through your issues. So what have we seen so far? You're a freak that no one can hope to love. Especially you're parents. How do they put it? They want to rip you apart molecule by molecule. You have a sister that can't mind her own business. One you can never measure up to. After all, we all know how disastrous your grades are. How is Jazz by the way? Still the annoying chipper girl?" Spectra whispered in an understanding tone that didn't exactly match her words.

"You stay away from her," Danny muttered weakly and glared angrily at the ghost.

"Or what? No one's here to save you this time. No geeky boy with an unhealthy relationship with his belongings. No Goth girl striving to be different for no other reason than to stand out. No know-it-all sister that can't stay out of your business. No trigger-happy parents that are the laughing stock of the entire town. Face it. Those heroes don't trust you otherwise they would have let you come in here alone. You have no one to depend on here," Spectra pointed out.

Danny suddenly looked even more upset and Spectra's smile grew and her eyes twinkled in pleasure. Spiderman didn't understand what Spectra was saying or what she was doing, but it was clearly affecting Danny. Spiderman turned to his teammates. They needed to make their move.

 **Not much to say really…**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **The poll will be closing shortly and the winner will be announced on my facebook page, with an advert for the next fanfic. There are links to both my facebook page and website in my bio. Check them out. I've done a lot of work on spot reviews.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

After taking a quick moment to plan and for them to get into their positions, they were ready to take the fight to the enemy. Spiderman crept over to the group of villains. As the leader, he'd distract the supervillains by himself. White Tiger and Powerman would rescue Nova and Iron Fist would stop Spectra from doing whatever she was doing to Danny.

The moment Spiderman jumped into view, chaos ensued. The villains jumped to their feet and began to blindly attack the red and blue hero, Johnny 13 running over to help. He jumped over Scorpion, dodged around Beetle's missiles, causing them to explode against Sandman. Sandman spread out himself and launched his tendrils at the hero, but Spiderman was fast enough to dodge and jumped on to Beetle's back and pulled open the armour plating on the back and began to fiddling with the circuitry.

White Tiger and Powerman took Spiderman's appearance as their cue and charged up to the ghosts. White Tiger's claws extended and she slashed the cage as she ran and Nova was freed. He shot up into the air and shook the tightness in his limbs from tensing in fear away. Bertrand shapeshifted into a monster reminiscent of the Hulk and rushed to help Skulker and Ember. White Tiger began to fight Ember, having slashed her guitar apart, and Powerman grappled with Skulker, his missiles not affecting the hero. Nova, having recovered slightly, fired blasts of energy at Bertrand.

Once Nova was freed, Iron Fist walked calmly over to Spectra. Danny seemed to have noticed the heroes.

"Look how they didn't try to help you," Spectra quickly hissed. Iron Fist frowned in confusion and cleared his throat. Spectra looked to him and scowled. She got to her feet and faced him, hiding Danny from view.

"Can I help you?" she inquired, sounding like he was interrupting something. Iron Fist's fist glowed brightly.

"Yes, you can stop whatever you've done to Danny," Iron Fist answered. Spectra laughed shrilly.

"Whatever I've done? All I'm doing is giving him a free psychology session," Spectra informed him.

"I didn't ask for one!" Danny growled, slowly coming out of his miserable trance.

Spectra glanced at him, frowned unhappily before turning to Iron Fist.

"I'd give you one too if you'd like. Let me see, masked. So you have to hide who you are. Perhaps it's because you are a disappointment to your family," Spectra guessed and grinned as Iron Fist's glowing fist faltered for a second.

"Don't listen to a word she says! Her voice is her weapon!" Danny warned. Iron Fist glanced at Danny and nodded in determination. He couldn't let her words affect him. That was what she did to Danny. Iron Fist turned to Spectra.

"You're words have no effect on me. I am a student of Kun L'un. I was given the gift of the Iron Fist for my pure heart and iron resolve," Iron Fist announced and lunged forwards.

Spectra scowled and turned herself intangible, running so fast, Iron Fist couldn't avoid tripping over Danny. Iron Fist blinked in surprise and got to his feet.

"Iron Fist, get these ropes off me. They're suppressing my powers. Get these off and go after the computer, they're close to cracking the files they want," Danny ordered. Iron Fist blinked in surprise at the authoritative tone Danny used but he didn't disobey. He quickly examined the rope and found the knot and, using the strength of his Iron Fist, ripped it apart. Danny nodded to Iron Fist before turning to Spectra.

"If I remember correctly, you threatened to waste my sister," Danny growled angrily. Spectra blinked and backed away. Danny charged forward and tackled Spectra.

"Bertrand!" Spectra shrieked fearfully while Danny charged his fists with his green ghost energy.

Iron Fist ran towards the computer, only to get bowled over by Spiderman as Scorpion kicked the hero off Beetle's back before he could shut the armour down.

"Sorry Fist. You alright?" Spiderman murmured as they got to their feet. Iron Fist nodded and turned to Scorpion as he attacked them.

"You are a traitor to our home brother," Scorpion called as they began to fight. Spiderman turned to help Iron Fist when his spider sense blared and he jumped away as Sandman launched a pillar of sand at him.

White Tiger was shocked by Ember's strength and her attacks were wild and furious as her eyes glowed a blood red and her hair blazed angrily. She kept screeching about how much White Tiger would pay for destroying her guitar. Powerman and Skulker's fight wasn't faring much better. They were almost evenly matched since Skulker's weapons couldn't wound Powerman and Powerman couldn't gain any ground due to Skulker being a strong ghost. Nova fired wildly at Bertrand. But suddenly the fight changed.

"Bertrand!" they all heard Spectra shout. Bertrand turned and instantly ran to his partner's aid as Danny fought the ghost angrily. Bertrand lunged at Danny.

Danny turned to the ghost and fired a ghost ray right in the shapeshifter's face and turned intangible. Temporarily blinded, Bertand crashed into Spectra and then they both disappeared. Danny, his eyes glowing a bright burning green, turned to Skulker and Ember. Nova had turned to help White Tiger by giving her the room to back off and get her breath back and attack the ghost diva properly again. Danny turned to Doctor Octopus, Technus and Electro. Doctor Octopus cried out in triumph and the screen showed Spiderman's image. Danny charged forwards and blasted the four metal armed man away as the hero's image gave way to a teen boy with his name underneath, Peter Parker.

The image changed to White Tiger as Danny got to the computer and blocked it from Doctor Octopus. He duplicated himself despite still feeling a little weak from Spectra. The duplicate went to keep Doctor Octopus busy while Danny tried to figure out how to stop the computer. The image of White Tiger gave way to a teen girl with long dark hair called Ava Ayala. Nova appeared and changed into Sam Alexander. Powerman was revealed to be Luke Cage. Danny bit his lip. He really wished Tucker was here now. He knew nothing about hacking and computers. Iron Fist appeared and was shown to be Danny Rand. Then the computer cycled back to Spiderman. Danny scowled. If he couldn't stop the programme, he'd destroy it. He backed up and fired a strong ghost ray at the computer. Electro, Technus and Danny were thrown away by the explosion, all disappearing from sight like Bertrand and Spectra.

 **So, Danny knows the team's secret identities… but at least Doc Ock doesn't, right?**

 **But what happened to Danny, Electro, Technus, Spectra and Bertrand? Are they alright?**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Funny fact, I completely forgot about Johnny when I first wrote this chapter. So that's why he gets so little mention.**

 **Don't forget to check out my facebook page for the winner of the poll and the advert for the upcoming fanfic. There's a link in my bio.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

The moment Danny destroyed the computer and disappeared in the resulting explosion with Technus and Electro, his duplicate failed. Doctor Octopus shrieked angrily.

"No! I was so close!" Doctor Octopus shouted outraged. Spiderman and Iron Fist looked up and gasped at the crater left behind by the explosion. However their fight against Scorpion, Sandman, Johnny 13 and Beetle quickly demanded their attention. Nova joined them as Doctor Octopus joined the fray. White Tiger had gotten the upper hand in her battle with Ember. Powerman and Skulker's wrestling match hadn't changed.

Danny blinked away the stars in front of his eyes. He pulled down his hair to see it was black. He quickly glanced around him. He was in the cell block again. Technus was getting up slowly. Electro had hit his head and been knocked out. Spectra and Bertrand were in the middle of a heated argument, no doubt due to how they'd gotten in each other's way during their fight with Danny. No one was taking any notice of him so he slowly put his hand to hip and changed into his ghost form. White rings appeared at his waist and glided across his body. His jeans and white shirt changed into his black and white jumpsuit. His black hair turned white and his human blue eyes changed to neon green.

He unclipped the thermos from his belt and pulled off the lid. He pointed it at Technus and pressed the suck button. The technology ghost was sucked inside before he could react. Danny then turned to Spectra and Bertrand and pointed the thermos at them. He fired two quick shots of his ghost ray at them both. Distracted by their argument, they didn't dodge and while they were dazed by the attacks, Danny sucked them inside the thermos. The halfa then turned to Electro. He couldn't just leave him. He froze the villain's feet and hands to the floor. It would hold him there for a little longer. Not indefinitely but hopefully long enough for the halfa to go back into the system and get the other villains out.

Danny stood in front of the fried controls beside Kraven's cell, luckily he hadn't been in view of any of the cells and the cameras were down so his secret was safe. The ghost teen wasn't sure if that was fair since he did know Spiderman and his team's secret identities. But then again, if they got revealed… yes their families would be in danger but they had S.H.I.E.L.D. to help them. If Danny's secret got out, he would have no one. Sure Sam, Tucker and Jazz would try to protect him but there was only so much a few teenagers could do and stopping the Guys in White from arresting him wasn't one of them. If the Guys in White caught him… that was it. They'd experiment on him and then probably kill him.

Danny phased back into the computer and appeared in the same clearing as before. He floated up into the sky and zoomed off to the mountain. It was time to end this. He only had three more ghosts left to catch and then he could go home. Helping S.H.I.E.L.D. with this security breach was just a bonus that would hopefully get him into their good books.

Spiderman leapt away from Sandman and glanced up as Nova blasted Beetle.

"Nova, swap partners!" Spiderman ordered and jumped up on Beetle's back again. Nova obeyed and flew over to Sandman and began to blast the villain repeatedly. Spiderman scanned the circuitry and smirked to himself as he recalled what he had left to do. He tweaked a couple of wires and pulled a power pack out of alignment. Beetle's armour shut down and the villain crashed to the ground. One down, three villains and three ghosts left. He was worried about Danny. He didn't know what happened to the ghosts and Electro could have been sucked and dispersed in the system. He really hoped that the ghost teen didn't just get ripped apart. Ghosts were just, scientifically speaking, after images of living people, electrical impulses left over and fused together to form a mass capable of thought. Theoretically, enough electricity could break that sentient mass apart.

Spiderman turned to Doctor Octopus as he lunged at Iron Fist. Spiderman shot a web at the scientist and then ran forwards. Doctor Octopus was taken by surprise and didn't have the time to block Spiderman's kick. The man stumbled back on his arms but quickly regained his balance and thrust an arm forwards to hit the hero.

Iron Fist and Scorpion were too evenly matched. They knew each other's fighting style too well having trained together at Kun L'un. Even with Iron Fist's training at S.H.I.E.L.D., Scorpion was more than a match for him. Nova wasn't doing much better against Sandman. He fired concentrated beams of hot energy but since the villain was touching the ground, it only held him back for seconds.

Suddenly there was a blast of green energy that hit Skulker. Powerman gasped in surprise and turned to see Danny Phantom flying forward and tackle the ghostly hunter. Skulker grinned and called out a gun from his shoulder. The ghost fired but Danny dodged and the shot hit Ember, throwing her away from White Tiger.

"Help your team mates! I've got these guys," Danny called to them and charged his hands with his green ghost energy and fired it at Ember, twisting away from a net from Skulker. White Tiger and Powerman blinked at the ghost teen in surprise but didn't hesitate to help Nova and Iron Fist with their opponents and Johnny, who wasn't a tough opponent but definitely a distraction.

Danny barrelled into Ember and punched her into Skulker. Both ghosts were much stronger than Spectra and Bertrand. Danny nodded to himself. He had to create such an explosive force that it would do the same thing as the computer did. He built up his energy in his hands and his eyes glowed pure green with power. Ember and Skulker collected themselves.

"You two need to find better dates than attacking me," Danny growled as he struggled to contain the energy in his hands as he added even more. Both ghosts scowled at him and flew forwards, just as Danny threw the ball of concentrated, dangerous ghost energy forward to them. The energy expanded instantly, so fast it resulted in a massive green explosion. The shock waves erupted outwards and hit Sandman, Powerman, Johnny 13 and Nova by accident. Danny threw up a shield and was the only one remaining when the bright light and smoke faded.

Now, it was Beetle, Spiderman, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Scorpion and Doctor Octopus left in the fight. Danny scanned the battle and saw Beetle. His armour had seized up but the villain hadn't been blasted out of the system yet. Danny flew over to the villain and grabbed his shoulder. He phased them both out of the system and dropped the armoured mercenary to the ground and pulled out his thermos the moment he returned to the cell block. He quickly sucked in Skulker, Johnny and Ember before they had a chance to recover. Nova, Powerman and Sandman were recovering. Danny fired a beam of his ice energy and encased Sandman in an ice cube.

"What happened?" Powerman inquired blearily.

"Sorry, didn't mean to blast you guys out of the system as well as Skulker and Ember. Stay here and get these three into cells. I'll go and help the others," Danny apologised and jerked a thumb at the control panel. Nova and Powerman blinked in surprise at the ghost teen. He was gone before they could say anything further.

 **Yeah, Danny and everyone blasted out of the system are fine, just dazed.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Yeah, heh heh. Completely forgot about Johnny again. I was so shocked when I read over the story because I don't usually do that. In fact, I'm usually really good at remembering all my characters.**

 **Don't forget to check out my facebook page for the advert for the next fanfic. Only a couple more chapters left in this fanfic.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Danny reappeared at the mountain top and turned to the fight again. He was really starting to get weak. He only had one more of those explosions left in him if he hoped to keep his ghost form. Anything more and he was going to change back to Fenton and this time he wouldn't be able to change back until he recovered some energy. He flew forwards and blasted Doctor Octopus away from Spiderman.

"Spiderman, I have a plan to get us all out of here in one go but you need to trust me. Get everyone together and don't move. It will hurt and you will want to run, but don't. I promise there will be no lasting damage done," Danny explained before jumping up above the fight and began to charge his fists again with that uncontrollable amount of energy.

Spiderman frowned under his mask but he did trust Danny. The ghost teen had helped them despite having the option not to. He dodged away from Doctor Octopus's tentacle and began to lead the scientist closer to the fight against Scorpion. Eventually they were close enough for Danny to release the energy he'd been holding back and the explosion engulfed all five figures.

Spiderman cried out in alarm and despite his spider sense, he didn't react. He was suddenly thrown back and hit into a wall. Wait, a wall? He was on a mountain top a moment ago. Spiderman slowly got to his feet.

"Spidey! You alright?" Powerman called as he held a hand out to help Spiderman up. Spiderman nodded and took Powerman's hand.

"Yeah, what just happened?" Spiderman answered as he saw White Tiger and Iron Fist getting to their feet and Nova had already thrown Scorpion into a new cell and was in the process of dragging Doctor Octopus into another.

"Not sure. But I think Danny was behind it. He apologised to us when he brought Beetle out of the system. Said that he didn't mean to catch us in the blast. But he caught those ghosts me and Tiger were fighting," Powerman answered.

Danny then phased out of the control panel and collapsed against the wall. Spiderman and Powerman turned to the ghost teen. He looked, for a lack of a better term, dead on his feet. He looked ready to pass out from exhaustion. The two heroes rushed forward.

"Are you alright?" Spiderman asked concerned. Danny looked at him, his green eyes looking a bit dimmer than usual.

"Yeah, just… just tired. That ectoblast took a lot of energy and I did two without a long time in between to recover. Not to mention Spectra really did a number on me," Danny admitted softly.

Spiderman and Powerman glanced at each other.

"What about those ghosts?" Spiderman reminded him. Knowing that Danny survived the blast from the computer, he was concerned about Technus causing trouble again. Not to mention Spectra and Bertrand. Danny shook his head.

"Don't worry. I caught them already," Danny assured him. Spiderman smiled under his mask.

"But I have to admit something to you guys. Best not to be done here," Danny muttered. Powerman frowned.

"Like what?" he demanded suspiciously. Danny looked at the impervious hero.

"I know you're secret identities. When I tried to stop the computer I accidently saw them," Danny answered quietly. All five heroes froze in fear and turned to the ghost teen.

"We need to talk," Danny concluded with a small smile trying to reassure them. Spiderman gulped down his worries and called Nick Fury to let them out of the cell block and lift the lockdown. He also warned the director of the mess from the fight. Within minutes the doors slid open and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents ran in and checked all the cells and assessing the damages requiring repair.

Meanwhile Spiderman, his team and Danny walked through the tricarrier to their personal briefing room. Danny stumbling on his feet, too tired to float through the halls and fell into the last seat free once the team sat down in their usual seats. Danny leant back and relaxed into the seat. He knew it looked bad but he was too tired to care at this point.

"Are there any recording devices in here?" Danny asked after a brief, tense silence. Spiderman shook his head.

"There shouldn't be," he answered.

"I'd prefer to know for certain, Spiderman. Some of the things I have to say I don't want all of S.H.I.E.L.D. to know," Danny replied.

"Like you blackmailing us," White Tiger accused angrily, a soft growl lacing her voice. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to blackmail you. In fact I want to say a few things that… that I wouldn't be telling you guys otherwise. As insurance for you so you feel less threatened," Danny revealed calmly despite his nervousness.

Spiderman bit his lip with indecision but decided to trust Danny this time, the ghost had proven himself to the hero if not the entire team, and tapped a few keys on the computer. He hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D. database and shut off all recording devices and cameras in their section. Spiderman then turned to Danny.

"Prove you know who we are," Spiderman demanded. He wanted to be sure Danny did know who they were before they said something they'd regret. Danny shuffled in his seat so he looked more alert. He was ready to have a nice long nap, but he couldn't just yet.

"Alright, Peter Parker," Danny retorted with a slight smirk. Spiderman's eyes widened in shock under his mask.

Danny then pointed to each hero in turn and said their secret identity.

"And finally, Danny Rand. To avoid confusion, feel free to call me Phantom instead of Danny," Danny concluded. The heroes nervously took their masks off and watched Phantom warily.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Phantom reassured them again.

"How can we know that?" Luke demanded. Phantom nodded seriously.

"I know it's not easy to have your secret identity revealed to a complete stranger and possible enemy. But I'm on your side. So, as a sign of goodwill… I'm going to tell you some things about myself. Things that could easily get me killed if the Guys in White ever learned this stuff," Phantom answered.

They all, bar Sam, frowned.

"Killed? You're a ghost," Peter pointed out. Phantom shook his head, surprising Sam.

"Not exactly. This is what I don't want anyone to know. I'm a halfa. Half ghost. I have a secret identity too," Phantom informed them. The briefing room was silent.

"How can you be half ghost?" Ava asked. Phantom smiled grimly.

"Lab accident. Word of advice. If you see a big machine that you heard was broken. Don't go in. Chances are it just wasn't turned on properly. The accident _half_ killed me," Phantom explained. The heroes winced in sympathy. Phantom shrugged.

"But that was a while ago now. But if the Guys in White knew what I was, they'd be able to figure _who_ I am. And if they learn that, I'm dead. Fully dead. Because they'd arrest me and experiment on me. That's why I don't want this to be officially known by S.H.I.E.L.D.," Phantom continued.

Peter glanced at his friends. They all understood the gravity of what Phantom was saying.

"So, you're not going to say who you are right?" Peter guessed. Phantom shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, if I don't say it, I can always claim ignorance. I've gotten good at that. But… since I know yours, I will give you a big hint. Fenton. That's all I'm saying. If you figure out who I am or need me again, you can go there. Just don't tell Maddie and Jack what I am. You'll understand if you ever need me," Phantom replied.

"So… you're really not going to tell anyone about… us?" Peter repeated, anxious to break the silence that fell after Phantom's explanation. Phantom nodded.

"That's right. I can keep a secret. Trust me. Only one person has ever found out my secret, and they're really smart and know me well. You can trust me. I sound bad because of things that have been said about me. But… if you ignore the whole mayor thing at town hall and those robberies when Circus Gothica was in Amity Park… you'll see that I just have a bad reputation. I do try to do the right thing," Phantom assured them.

"If that's all your questions, I'd really like to head home and I'm not strong enough to fly this time. In fact, if I did I'd change back to my human form," Phantom admitted. The heroes blinked in shock.

"You're that weak?" Danny Rand muttered. Phantom frowned.

"I prefer tired," Phantom corrected. The team glanced at each other.

"Director Fury will want to talk to you first. But since the situation's been resolved… I guess we can take you back to Amity Park," Ava answered. Phantom nodded and got out of his seat. The heroes followed suit and pulled their masks back on.

 **Hmm, big hint. Well, almost finished now.**

 **I know everyone would prefer Danny to just come out with who he is but I figure he wouldn't risk that much. Like he said, he can always claim ignorance. But he is giving them a lot of hints, coupled with everything they overheard from Spectra and Danny's soft comments throughout, they could figure it out... reckon they will though?**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Don't forget to check out the ad on my facebook page. There's a link in my bio. First chapter of the winner goes up tomorrow!**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Danny Phantom waved to the jet as it took off from the park. Nick Fury had been impressed by him and asked if they could call on him again in the future. Danny made the deal that if Nick could get the Guys in White to back off or that S.H.I.E.L.D. would intervene if the government ghost hunters ever caught him, he'd work with S.H.I.E.L.D. if they ever needed his help again.

The trip back had been pleasant. Just Danny and Spiderman's team. They'd talked and Spiderman and Danny even had a little banter. It was nice to know he had a few friends on his ghost's side in high places. And now that they understood where he stood, they were much more relaxed and comfortable around him. Even Nova, who had been extremely wary of the ghost teen since the thermos incident.

Danny let his arm drop and scanned his surroundings. He spotted an alleyway and he walked over to it and changed into Danny Fenton. He was tired and he really didn't think he could fly home this time and so decided to walk. And being Phantom for any period of time in the public unnecessarily was asking for trouble. Crowds gathered at the drop of a hat whenever word got out about his ghost persona's presence. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Danny strolled down the street. He would have to apologise to Sam and Tucker. He had promised to go mini-golfing with them today after school but with the Box Ghost and then the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. thing afterwards, the golf course was already closed.

With a sigh, Danny decided to go home, get his dinner and video chat his friends and explain what happened. Then he'd get that book report done for Mr. Lancer that is due for tomorrow. Danny groaned as he remembered that he hadn't had the chance to read that book yet and would have to rely on book notes off the internet. It would probably take him an hour or two to get done. Hopefully it would be a quiet night on the ghost front.

Danny turned down his road and walked up to his house. The brick house with a massive neon green sign stating this was Fenton Works and a large mangle of metal on top which was the Ops Centre. He trudged up the steps and tried the door. Luckily it was unlocked. It usually was since his father Jack Fenton was terrible at remembering to lock doors. He always claimed that there was no point, ghosts could go intangible. But there was the rare time that his parents remembered to lock the door so Jazz and Danny had their own house keys. But ever since the accident, Danny never brought them out of his room. There was no need. Like Jack said, ghosts can go intangible.

Danny walked into the house and went straight to the kitchen. The rest of his family had already had their dinner, his mother had left his plate in the microwave. Danny checked the food in case it was glowing or sentient. When he was sure the food was fine, he heated it, ate it and then left the plate in the sink. He headed upstairs and started to research for his book report and called his friends.

They were both intrigued to learn about Danny's day. He'd been unaccounted for since lunch time at school. Jazz told the reception that he was sick and headed home. Tucker was very jealous that Danny met real-live superheroes. He'd read all the comics and began to ask for every little detail. However Danny kept his word to the heroes and didn't mention that he knew their secret identities. It wasn't his place to tell anyone their secret identities if they didn't want people to know.

Sam gave him a few good sites to use for his book report and they said goodbye to each other for the night. A few hours later, Danny got ready for bed, grinning that for once he got his homework done. The rest of the house was silent. Having recovered a bit from the day, Danny phased down to the lab and emptied his thermos. Then Danny returned to his room and went to bed. It was midnight. If he slept until his alarm, it was going to be a good night's sleep.

Peter returned to his home with Aunt May. He got on his computer and started to research Danny Phantom. He found many articles from newspapers from Amity Park and a few videos from the news but most were about the ghost teen attacking the mayor or robbing which after a second search Peter saw was during the Circus Gothica's visit. In fact it was found that all the things that Danny Phantom robbed were in the ring master's possession at the time of arrest. The newspaper article mentioned three kids had learned of the ring master's attempt to flee after trapping the adults in a circus tent and managed to stop the train. Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley and Daniel Fenton.

Peter frowned. Fenton. Phantom had mentioned that name was a big hint at his secret identity. Peter bit his lip. Would he want someone to be figuring out his identity? Peter sighed in defeat. His curiosity was too great not to follow this lead. He started a new search for Daniel Fenton. Most search results were from Madeline and Jack Fenton. Peter frowned. Maddie and Jack. Peter knew he was close. He recalled a few of the things Spectra said to Danny. He had a sister. He had parents that wouldn't accept him. Well ghost hunters for parents. That could fit. After a little more research, he learned that Maddie and Jack had two children, Jasmine and Daniel Fenton. Spectra had mentioned a person called Jazz. Jazz could be short for Jasmine.

It all fit. And when Peter saw a picture of Danny Fenton from a genius magazine after learning that the zoo's purple back gorilla was female, he knew. Danny Fenton looked very similar to Danny Phantom. Same easy smile, same posture, same thin frame. The only differences were his eyes, hair and clothes. And since Peter had seen Danny using his ice powers which changed his neon green eyes to an icy blue very similar to Fenton's… the leap from white to black hair wasn't too far.

Peter sat back in his computer seat. A half ghost boy in a family of ghost hunters. And only one person ever learned his secret. Peter smiled to himself. Danny really could keep a secret. His and his team's secret identities were safe, at least as long as Danny kept his word not to tell anyone. Peter checked the time. It was getting late. He should get some sleep. He decided not to head to Amity Park to tell Danny that he figured it out. It would just draw attention to the halfa. But now he knew, he would be keeping an eye on the halfa. They were friends and it was clear Danny led a dangerous life. Peter would try to look out for the ghost teen.

 **So Peter/Spiderman knows Danny's secret after a little digging which only worked because of Danny's hints. Anyway, that's it.**

 **Let me know what you guys thought of the fanfic. I'd also like to thank you for taking the time to read it and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd also like to thank every one who left a review on this fanfic and contributed to the poll on my website. So thanks. Getting reviews makes my day. Keep an eye on my website, I like to put a few of my favourites there under spot reviews.**

 **Well, can't think of anything else to say…**

 **So, until the next fanfic.**


End file.
